


没完没了

by Movingsun



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: M/M, 半个纪实, 流水记账
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movingsun/pseuds/Movingsun
Summary: 曹子桓的春节见闻和与孙仲谋没完没了的牵扯故事
Relationships: 笔友组
Kudos: 7





	没完没了

**Author's Note:**

> 笔友组无差；本质是丕中心且all丕，比如什么昂丕（x）  
> 很多年龄和时间bug，很多ooc，很多私设，有荀郭大小妈的糟粕私设  
> 大概算半个所见所闻纪实，流水账，想到哪里是哪里  
> 怎么代入都行反正我一般代入的是无双脸（

没完没了

孙权的视讯通话打过来的时候曹丕正不知道在忙什么。画面一接通，孙权就看到一整个葡萄抱枕糊在他跟前。等到抱枕咕噜噜从镜头前滚开，他才发现他的好同学正撅着腚趴床上，半个身子埋在被子里找东西。  
他赶紧捂住一旁想要偷窥八卦的孙尚香的眼睛，然后自己恬不要脸地凑近了妄图看清曹丕的睡裤上还有没有线头。  
“曹子桓你注意形象。”孙权想到这边是公共场合，还是好心提醒。  
对面没答应。他看了看只有他们兄妹二人的VIP候机室，才壮着胆子大喊一句：“曹丕你干嘛呢丢不丢人！”  
这次对面换了个姿势，抱着那个宜家鲨鱼装可怜。  
“我找不到我妈给的小乌鸦了。”  
“你哪个妈？”  
“小乌鸦，那当然是郭嘉给的。”  
曹丕扔了他一个白眼，转头到冰箱里翻吃的。结果冰箱空空荡荡一览无余，孙权看到他甚至恋恋不舍看了几眼垃圾桶。  
“你几天没吃饭了？”  
“吃过了，前几天我妈来，天天盯着呢。”

快过年了。曹丕不怎么回家，也不太想回家。医学院的各种实验和课业也正好让他有了更多借口。曹操没让他当地里黄小白菜，但平常父子沟通也仅限于每个月的银行卡转账：虽然都没怎么花过，因为每年的国家奖学金就足够覆盖平日的开销。曹丕反而和小妈郭嘉聊得多，两个人没事开开玩笑，发发红包，郭嘉喝醉了还得空给他抱怨几句，他也乐得在从实验室回家的路上偷个闲。  
曹操显然更喜欢他的兄弟姊妹伙。曹昂在国外读博，是钦定的集团继承人；曹彰是体育特长生，曹植算是文学神童了；更小的曹冲，因为年龄小，就更讨爹妈喜欢。曹丕夹在中间，还真有点不上不下。论成绩好是好，才气也不比曹植差，在家做事低调最少惹他们生气，但就是哪儿哪儿没印象点，挑个优点出来又排不上号。读大学时干脆放飞自我，先是在最后关头改了老曹钦定的金融系志愿，又靠着一张高冷脸男女不忌到处鬼混。初次约炮的时候他和孙权感叹，可能这就是老二的悲哀。孙权赶紧把他从床上踹下去：你抒发感情切莫拉上我。  
孙权绝对不承认是因为和曹丕有共同语言才和他滚到一起去的。但事实是两人最后出来合租了房子，曹丕为了不在宿舍听舍友打游戏到凌晨，还是拉下面子用了曹操给的钱。青春期男生们向来不治行检，结果就是当荀彧敲开门的时候，迎接他的除了刚通宵做完实验眼底乌青的曹丕，还有洗衣篮里堆成山的衣服，和到处爬小蟑螂的冰柜。荀彧还没来得及骂两句，曹丕就直接躺倒在地板上昏过去了。  
那天孙权刚到老家，给曹丕打了几个电话想报平安，然而一直没人接。曹丕一直睡到第二天早上，发现家里干干净净，像是来了田螺姑娘。还没来得及高兴，就发现荀彧坐在他旁边翻看他的内科学笔记。  
他冷汗都吓出来了。结果荀彧把这茬儿越过去，先喊他吃饭，在饭桌上宣布了此行的目的：  
“子桓，今年过年，一定得回家。”

这是曹操的意思。老曹年纪愈大，思想上愈来愈糊涂，还愈发相信那些神神叨叨的东西。不知道是听哪个大师说今年闰年且太白星犯冲，一家人团团圆圆才吉利。外加曹冲十周岁的吉日，就大手一挥说要把全家的小孩儿都招回来。连曹昂都买了机票，就更别提在国内的曹丕了。  
荀彧本来不和曹家住一起，这次也不得不过去凑热闹。去之前接到郭嘉电话，说老曹拉不下面子，想让他当个说客，劝劝曹丕，至少今年得回来。还给他了一个小凤凰的胸针，说子桓看到就回心转意。  
曹丕在饭桌上瞧着荀彧把胸针拿出来，一口饭就着番茄炒蛋噎在喉咙里。  
小凤凰胸针是他故意扔家里的，曹家每个孩子都有一个，是曹操亲手给的成年礼。  
“明明我看到这个就更不想回去。”  
他赌气似的放下碗筷，还不忘先把小炒肉里的肉都夹给荀彧。  
“郭嘉特意找出来的。就算是你爸不懂你，咱俩还能不明白吗。”  
曹丕起身去整理实验报告了，看到阳台上晾着的一大堆高级衬衫，过意不去又坐回荀彧身边：“我没生你和小妈的气。”  
“我明白，但是仅此一次，即使你不想见孟德，见子修一面不好吗？”  
荀彧收拾餐具，不看曹丕的表情：反正他把握十成十。曹昂是在曹丕小学毕业那年出国的。他对大哥的记忆除了小时候一起去河边钓鱼，就是每年从国外寄回来的高级巧克力和明信片。巧克力苦得他咽不下，化开了做巧克力喷泉也根本不想吃。而明信片上从来没有曹昂的面容，只有巴洛克风格的建筑，和曹昂的一手漂亮小楷。  
收拾完碗筷荀彧就要走了。曹丕说要送他，他摇摇手里的汽车钥匙：“有什么要我提前带回去的吗？”  
他把孙权留在这的江南优质水果全托付给了荀彧，说是让家里人尝尝，完全忘记了还有盒马生鲜和顺丰冷链。荀彧像看外星人一样看儿子，最后还是收下了那些芒果草莓和车厘子，带着水果的甜香上高速去了。

孙权边听曹丕语无伦次的发言，一边安排孙尚香再给曹丕寄点时令水果去。等到曹丕在床头缝里找到那个小凤凰的时候，他感觉此时扯点白应该不会被打回来，才说：“我们全家今年都要在国外了。”  
曹丕还是没什么心情搭理他：“你每年都在国外，也不知道给我带点加州橙子回来。”  
“今年不一样，”孙权看孙尚香去找工作人员要零食，才压低了声音，“你知道我爸一直在外面养老，策哥照顾他顺便打理公司事务对吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“考最后一门那天我接到策哥电话，说爸突然不能说话了。”  
“……中风？脑溢血？”  
“策哥瑜哥正带着他检查呢。医生的意思是，已经高寿了。”  
“……那你之后还回学校读书吗？”  
“什么意思？”  
“你是带你妹妹去见最后一面的吧，”曹丕把小凤凰和自己的袖扣放一起，“孙策的意思？”  
“他的意思。香香还不知道，觉得爸在国外过得挺好，跟杂志上一样。”  
曹丕放下手里的活，依到窗边去看难得的冬日晴天。昨晚刚下过雪粒子，小区草坪上立着几个雪人，太阳斜斜地挂在白桦树光秃秃的枝头，北风刮过的时候能看到空气里掀起一层雪雾。孙权那边倒是阴天，隔着遮阳玻璃看不太真切。  
“瑜哥说功课不能落下，况且下半年读完，也就毕业了。他们都等着我回去学做事呢。”  
“你一个学土木的回去能干嘛。”  
“有策哥他们在，我自然就是打杂啦。”  
两人都听到广播里在喊起飞。孙权着急忙慌把包背上，朝登机口走。曹丕嫌他的镜头晃得反胃，干脆又躺到沙发上点外卖。孙权递过机票，说：“你就给大小妈们一个面子吧。”  
“说得好像你很懂我家里事。”  
“别提，咱俩能有今天，还不是因为咱们都排行第二嘛。”  
“孙仲谋你有本事得寸进尺就别在那笑。”  
“行啦，想想老曹，他和我爸也差不了几岁，”孙权放轻声音，看来是上了机，必须挂电话了，“都是天命。”  
“你怎么和我老师一个德行，我不信天命，”曹丕点了麦当劳的新套餐，“信天命不如信自己。”  
“行，我知道你没有办不到的事，”孙权朝他挥挥手，“我安排人给你又寄了点水果，免得你挨校门口奸商的宰。”说完就挂了。  
曹丕一直等到麦乐送敲门才起来。他嚼了几口麦香鸡，觉得索然无味，又埋头于实验数据之中。但怎么都没办法继续看那些表格，最后还是回到床边盯了许久小凤凰胸针，给航司打了电话。

水果送到那天距离曹丕回家还有一礼拜，一起到的还有一整桶DQ的冰淇淋。他订了机票，但航空公司那边似乎拿不准什么。医学院留下来的学生们为数不少，也偶尔听到一些流言。曹丕没太放在心上，只是分别提醒荀彧和郭嘉注意安全，家里人多，得多备上一些用品。第二天他收到荀彧的微信，照片里是曹彰的背影，肩挑手提的全是口罩酒精和消毒液。  
曹丕失笑，去院里拿了点外科口罩权当应急。司马懿给他提前放了假，他可以安心回家歇息几天，顺道尝尝新寄来的橙子。司马懿问曹丕要不要送，曹丕说我有车，就是不常开。  
车也是曹操买的。型号普遍，没办法彰显曹家气概。曹丕本来不想要，而且在志愿的事上忤逆了父亲，怕他还生气。但曹操似乎完全不介意，划账提了辆极光揽胜，送到曹丕校门口。结果送错了校区：医学院在新建的郊外，而车被送到了经济学院楼下。曹丕这才知道老曹根本不知道他改了志愿这回事。学校办停车手续麻烦，他便一直把车扔在附近的小区里，偶尔要进城在拉出来遛遛。等到他和孙权合租，车终于能停进一个好车库。  
他还考虑是不是把车停在机场，过完年回来还能继续接着开。结果到了起飞前两天，航司突然把机票取消了。  
曹丕接到通知时还在睡懒觉，收拾到一半的行李箱摊得乱七八糟。家里快把他电话打爆了，他迷糊着一睁眼，就看到荀彧的语音，说过几天或许要封城，让他赶快回家来。  
他立刻清醒起来打开微博，各种医院门诊小视频传的满天飞。司马懿也发了短息，说假如今年要回家过年就尽快动身，免得遭重。  
曹丕灰头土脸地去车库把极光揽胜开出来，发现油箱报警玻璃水全蒸发。他顾不得那么多，把数据记录和笔记本电脑装好，高级衬衫定制大衣全部往箱子里一塞，孙权寄来的水果也带上了车。唯一带不走的是冰淇淋，他只好留下电闸，准备面对新年后长长的缴费单。  
他回家得过长江。过桥的时候孙权在电话那头问，有没有下雪。曹丕把窗户打开一条缝，伸出一只指头等待某朵雪花落到自己指尖：“晴天。”  
还好高速没有结冰。孙权跨时差和他聊天防止他睡着，毕竟开车回去得开几乎一整天。曹丕先在家附近排队加油，光是排队就花了他一两个小时。上高速了还得和那些蹭ETC的斗智斗勇，车速因为冻雨雪放得极慢，最后在距离许昌五十来公里的时候堵住了。  
他下车问情况，旁边有人说是前面某个货车司机疲劳驾驶，出了连环车祸。曹丕看了一眼已经黑下来的天色和家里来的短信，气的差点厥过去。孙权在私家泳池边喝酒看电影，见他面色不郁，问怎么回事。  
“车祸，高速堵了。看转钟前能不能到家吧。”  
“你家不是在郊外吗。”  
“是啊，和高速出口在相反方向的郊外。”  
曹丕想到家里那个宅子，缩了缩肩膀。空空荡荡的三层楼，小时候就没什么亲戚来，曹操、郭嘉、荀彧三人那时候还在为商业帝国拼未来，一年到头不着家。他是由曹昂带大的，但曹昂出国后，宅子里除了佣人保姆就只有他们几个小朋友了。  
所以他挺不能想象家里有那么多人在的，还像电视剧里那样贴对联挂灯笼。  
他不想提这事儿，想起孙权的任务，便问他：“你爸情况咋样。”  
“瑜哥每天推他去晒太阳，还去公园里看看湖。我们住大学城里面，邻居都还不错。”  
“不继续住院了吗？”  
“查不出什么，住院对他对我们都是折磨。”  
“你妹妹……还好吧？”  
孙权听他语气，“要不是我在和你谈恋爱我真的会觉得你是在觊觎我妹妹。”  
他在那边换了个姿势躺着，把草帽盖在脸上，“阿香也不是小孩子了，在医院见到爸的时候就明白了。说来你可能不信，爸那个时候好像是感应到我们来了一样，我能感觉到他摸了一下我的手背。”  
曹丕凭着自己的医学水平，没告诉他这可能是条件反射。他看到前面的车亮起了尾灯，知道自己快到家了。  
“高速好像能走了。”  
“还聊吗？”  
“……开着吧，你不忙的话。”

曹丕踩着转钟的点到家。开上草坪大道的时候他就发现家里灯火通明。到了门口一瞧，才看到门边贴了一幅对联，显然是曹操的亲笔。玻璃上粘着各种窗花，廊下也围了一圈红灯笼。欢声笑语从门后传出来，他有些瑟缩，不敢推门进去。  
孙权看他的样子：“你先换一身衣服吧。”  
曹丕这才注意到自己的外形。郭嘉说他是公孔雀，一天到晚张扬爱漂亮，得做人群中最显眼的那个。结果这次在路上折腾了一天，衣服裤子都皱巴巴的，怕危险还带着学校的护目镜和外科口罩，大衣包成个春卷塞在副驾驶上。  
“……我要不去找个宾馆住吧。”  
“有家不回你是神经病啊。就算你不想见老曹，哥哥姐姐总得见吧。不然连油费都白搭。”  
“不是，我就是，从没见过家里有这阵仗……”  
他下了车，把行李箱搬出来，又把水果拖到地上。经过这一路，冰袋都差不多化了，冷水滴了他一身。曹丕愣愣地看着自己水淋淋的后备箱，又看看视频里朝他报以期待眼神的孙权，觉得自己有点像傻逼。  
他想给荀彧或者曹昂打个电话，可是还没来得及拨，就看到有个小孩儿把大门打开了。从宅门望过去，一大家子人正坐在正厅里包饺子，旁边放着他让荀彧带回来的车厘子。曹丕隔得老远就看到许久未见的曹昂，长成他完全不认识的样子了；曹节夫妇和曹休也在，在旁边打游戏；至于曹操，曹丕看他坐在主位上，正在问郭嘉祈福饺子里应该包硬币还是什么别的。  
他笑出声，引得跑出来那个小孩朝这边看。曹丕想这应该就是曹冲，眉眼间有老曹家的影子。但他不知道怎么介绍自己，只好尴尬地点点头。  
曹冲是出来放烟花的，身后跟着曹植和曹彰。曹彰往地上摔了几个摔炮，把曹丕下了一大跳。  
“哥？”  
曹植也发现了他，但是不敢认。这一声把正厅里的人都喊过来了，所有人的目光都集中在这个久违的二儿子身上。曹丕哭笑不得，只能把护目镜和口罩取下来，把大衣穿好前还闻闻有没有沾染水果的腐烂气息，小凤凰胸针别在羊毛围巾上，假装自己还是风度翩翩的曹二公子。  
耳机里传来孙权的笑声：“新年快乐，子桓。”说完就挂了。  
曹彰冲上来抱曹丕，还大力拍背，差点把他在服务区吃的泡面给拍吐出来。曹植和曹昂都拉着他手问他好不好，指挥佣人把箱子搬到曹丕的卧室去。曹丕仔仔细细看这几个哥哥弟弟，都长大了好多，跟他记忆里的完全是两个人了。或许就他还没成熟，以至于看谁都像当年坐在院子里一起吃西瓜的幼儿。  
“是子桓回来了吗？”  
发话的是曹操。气氛突然凝重起来，曹昂怕他俩吵架，特意往曹丕前面站了一步。但曹操没继续问，而是在等儿子回答他。  
父子二人隔着绰绰灯影相望，曹丕突然有点心酸。  
“诶。”

他在家里足足呆了半年，这是所有人都没想到的。回家第二天，全国封城，曹丕和曹昂开车去市区再买点物资，但超市几乎都被搬空。回家的时候还被交警拦下，说从明天开始就不能上路了。  
曹丕没什么很大的心理波动。他给司马懿说明了情况，老师让他别着急，毕业的事儿不会耽误。除去三餐时间，曹丕都待在书房里看论文。他年前拿了医学院的直博，导师还是司马懿，不想被看扁。虽然司马说他已经挺好了，让他别那么紧张。  
他给导师解释说这是不可控制的。彼时他们在食堂吃饭，司马给他开小灶，隔着小火锅问他是为什么。  
曹丕把肉都拨给司马：“我爸，没人不怕他。”  
这次回家把他心底那点恐惧又勾了起来。小学六年级的时候——曹丕忘了是为什么——被曹操罚跪了整整一个下午。郭嘉把他偷偷拉到厨房吃饭，他精神恍惚，失手打碎了个汤勺，差点又被骂一晚上。那几天刚好是学期中的节点，曹植去参加作文比赛，拿了特等奖；曹昂学英语，曹丕每天看着他在院子里和外教聊天。曹丕把这些都写进日记，从没对别人说。曹操对外称我的二儿子稳重忧郁，曹丕每次都感觉像是嘲讽，于是每次都站在后面几排，像个跟随的影子。  
曹昂走了后，他就成了家里最年长的儿子。曹丕已经做到自己最好：中考高考都是状元，文采奕奕，还写一手好字。但他发现即使做到最好，曹操也从不认真看他。  
改志愿的一瞬间曹丕突然想开了。只当老曹说的话是耳边风，报了南方的学校。曹操气极，他只说他还没去过南方。  
三月末天气转好，曹丕突然接到了孙权的电话。  
那头听起来很嘈杂。孙权半天没说话，曹丕正在看柳叶刀，没个好气儿：“俩月没打电话，这时候想起我了？”  
“在看书？”  
“嗯。司马给了我几篇论文，要我看完写个综述给他。”  
“那你忙吧。”  
曹丕感觉他语气不对，“是不是出事儿了？该不会……”  
“我可能不会回学校了。”孙权打开摄像头，曹丕简单套着风衣，孙权那边则是一身黑色正装，胸口插着朵白玫瑰。曹丕看他的背景是雨天，门边靠着一把黑伞。  
孙坚是一个星期前在睡梦中去世的。走的很安详，早上周瑜喊他起床时才发现已经没了呼吸，脸上还带着笑。一家人都很镇静，给老人家办完了身后事。然而意外出现在之后。孙策在地下停车场里被人捅了几刀，等周瑜找到他时人已经快不行了。孙权只来得及见到他哥最后一面，孙策就撒手西去，遗言都没留下几句。  
他麻木着举行了第二场葬礼，数一数他哥的棺材上一共有六十四枝白玫瑰。孙家讨论到家业的继承问题，由于孙策没有法定遗嘱，他们便自行决定。孙权的意思还是周瑜来牵头，但周瑜不干，说还是让他来。  
“我怎么做得好呢？我一个学土木的，那些商业机密话术我统统都不会。我光是撒了谎，就忍不住想认，你问起来，我肯定会心虚地笑。”  
“仲谋，你是孙家的儿子，肯定不窝囊。”  
“我没你那么优秀……我是说你真的很优秀，你也不用和你的兄弟们比。我知道我做不好，我心里明白。”  
曹丕端详着孙权的脸。孙权长得好似西洋人，眉骨高凸，碧眼紫髯，活脱脱的西域风情。他们第一次见面是在入学之后的一场露天电影会上，曹丕路过操场，看到孙权站在幕布边，黑白的光影从他面容上流淌过，像上过色的古希腊雕塑。但这时候看他，就像个被抽了气的气球，眼角嘴角耷拉着，宛如无家可归的淋雨小狗。  
”你得试试，仲谋。从各方面来说，你不试试怎么知道呢。“  
曹丕无言，看着孙权放下手机，去门口处理一波上来应酬的人们。他不止一次见过孙权的背影，大多数是在床上，云雨过后两人都昏昏欲睡，但曹丕每次都喜欢还跑到厨房里去拿一瓶冰果汁，坐到露台上一边和孙权聊天一边咬吸管。他们大多都聊一些八卦故事，比如周瑜是怎么千里迢迢奔向孙策，比如荀彧和曹操到底是为什么才到这种地步。普通故事能被他俩渲染出百分之一千的感染力，孙权背对着曹丕，笑的肩膀都抖动，脊骨附近的血痕结成一片网。  
现在，看着屏幕对面，曹丕怎么都回忆不起过去的感觉了。可能读书的确是一份逃避的保险单。  
“仲谋，我觉得你可以做到的。”  
他等孙权回到桌前，不管对方还想说什么，直接挂断了电话。  
接下来的一个月都没再接到过孙权的消息：这是自然的，他把孙权所有的联系方式都扔进了黑名单。

临近五一假期，解封之势近在眼前时，曹家突然也发生了变故。  
曹冲因为急性心脏病住进了ICU，只过了半个月便不治而亡。因为特殊情况，曹家没来得及举行葬礼，简单地进行了告别仪式便草草下葬。随着解封，大部分滞留在宅屋里的人都离开了。曹操也从曹丕这里得知了孙家的情况，一夜间又老了好几岁。除去固定的散步时间，他都在贵妃椅上打瞌睡。小辈们轮流逗他笑，都得不到回应。  
曹丕也毫不意外地在老曹那里碰了一鼻子灰。更难堪的还是他莫名背了一口黑锅，曹操念念叨叨说他今年不该回来，带了一身晦气。当时家里只有郭嘉在，赶忙来打圆场，但曹丕摆摆手要他别介意。  
老曹的态度他心里门儿清。晚饭后他在厨房洗碗，郭嘉进来要帮忙，曹丕明白是想找他说话，便放任他在池子边玩水。  
“子桓毕业后有什么打算吗？”  
“忘记告诉你们了，回来前我拿到了学校的直博，按照计划还要出国去访学一段时间，可能……不会回来了。”  
“挺好，没受到你爸那个臭脾气的影响。”  
曹丕苦笑，权当郭嘉在宽慰他。假如不是曹操的要求起了反作用，他只怕现在还在跟数字斗智斗勇。  
“今天他说的，你别往心里去。”  
“习惯了，又不是第一次。”  
“这不公平。”  
郭嘉把曹丕洗完的碗盘按顺序放到沥水架上。曹丕转过头，眼神奇怪。  
“这有什么不公平的。爱不是平等的，人和人之间也不是平等的。”  
“你是在怪他？”  
“相反，没有他，我也不会取得这样的成绩——好吧也没什么成绩可言。”  
”那……“  
“只能说，我可以理解他的所作所为，但我不能当做过去什么都没发生。只是人生的组成部分而已。”  
曹丕把带回来的最后一点水果清洗装盘：“给子建他们端过去吃吧。”

过了几天，司马懿突然发消息来问他要不要回学校。曹丕乐得不行，好像实验室才是他的归宿，反正家里还有曹昂这个当大哥的。他和荀彧还有郭嘉交代了一声，就又开车回去。临出发之前哥哥弟弟给他车上塞了一堆吃的，弄得车厢里全是食物的香味。曹植扒着他胳膊，撒娇说放暑假一定还要回来看他们。  
曹丕哭笑不得，“我马上要进组了，暑假能不能回来还是个问题呢。”  
“你不在，大哥马上也要回德国去，那家里不是又只有我们这些人了。”  
“还有爸妈呢，郭嘉人多好你们还不知道吗。”  
“你知道的嘛，咱爸，好像真有点老糊涂。”  
曹植压低了声音，还是被曹彰轻轻打了后脑勺。曹丕在二楼栏杆上看下去，曹操正躺在贵妃椅上，双目微合，好似没听到他们在讨论什么。他看曹彰已经帮他把行李都扛下去了，就下楼走到曹操身边，俯身轻道：“爸。”  
“……”  
“爸，我要回学校了。学校给了我直博，之后可能很长一段时间都不会回家了。”  
“……”  
曹操像是睡着了，微微侧身背对着曹丕。曹丕看了眼窗外凋谢的桃树，从旁边拿了床小毯子给曹操盖上。  
“子建刚上大学，皮得很，子文有些冲动，搞不好他俩还像小时候一样打架，您多包容他俩，”他犹豫了一会儿，怕曹操又跳起来揪着他耳朵骂，“仓舒，仓舒的事情我很抱歉……但是或许这就是我们家的命运之一。”  
曹植在旁边捂住了嘴。曹丕见他爸没什么反应，才知道是真睡着了。他在嘴唇前竖起食指，“那我走啦。”  
曹昂站在车边等他。见曹丕从宅子里出来，上上下下打量了他几眼，有些欣慰地拍了拍他的肩膀：“子桓，你这一走，咱哥俩又不知道什么时候才能见面了。我回来之前听小妈说了，所以给你买了礼物。”  
他从口袋里拿出一块表，“不是什么值钱的东西。”  
曹丕从不质疑他哥说的话，即使从手表的盒子就看得出来是高档货。他收下来，揣进随身的包里：“我回来太匆忙了。”  
“你今年能平安回来，就已经是最好的礼物了。”  
曹丕猝不及防被曹昂抱了一下，他闻到一股淡淡的潘海利根的香水味道。  
“天黑了开车不方便。”曹昂替他拉开车门，“快出发吧。”

曹丕在服务区过了一夜，第二天才过江。天气好，他不得不翻出自己的墨镜戴上。回家的时候孙权问他有没有下雪，那天确实是南方难得的小雪天气，但是他完全没能触摸到那些脆弱的结晶。下高速排队的时候，曹丕查看了一下自己的短信黑名单，发现里面躺着好多条孙权的消息。  
房东很好心地没给他加房租。曹丕简单收拾一通，准备请司马懿去吃饭，回家的时候顺便买点葡萄果汁啥的塞冰箱里。他把冰柜一个个打开看，在最下面发现了孙权给他寄的DQ冰淇淋。半年过去，冰淇淋桶上都被冻出了一层霜，再仔细一看时间，还有三天就要过期了。  
他挖了几勺，冰得半边脑袋都在痛。曹丕把冰淇淋扔进垃圾桶，坐在地上，把孙权的号码从黑名单里放出来，从第一条看起。前面几条都还是在质问曹丕为什么不理他，到后面便接受现实，把曹丕当成一个没有回音的机器人bot，大事小事都往他这儿吐槽。  
曹丕就这么放着，隔几天就收到孙权的短信。但他从来不回，中途甚至换了手机号，鬼使神差地还在给旧号缴费。  
他们分手第五年，曹丕按照计划去加拿大访学。他的航班延误，不得不在机场等了一下午。打了一会儿switch觉得无聊，掏出旧手机来看。孙权成了正儿八经的商业帝国执掌者，这是他知道的，毕竟作为曹家儿子，关心一下商场新闻是应该。大学那个青涩小孩儿早没影了，现在是长袖善舞八面玲珑皮笑肉不笑十级掌握者。刚瞎想着，手机里突然递进来一条消息。  
按照时差来算那边又是清晨，曹丕鬼知道他为啥醒这么早。  
“子桓，公瑾病了，在住院。医生说情况不妙。”  
曹丕一愣。过了几秒又进来一条。  
“不知道你有什么想法，但我真的感觉，有太多事情是不能靠自己的了。”  
“我从曹昂那听说了你的消息……曹昂现在和我们单位有合作。听说你读了博士。”  
“学医是个很神奇的事情，在我眼里。面对生死也能有希望。”  
广播催他登机。曹丕在飞机上睡了一大觉，等到落地后再打开手机，没有后续消息。  
他想了一路，到宿舍先给司马懿报平安，然后趴在床上给孙权回消息。  
“总有一天，你会完全接受这个事实。我明白的更早一点。”  
“你掌握不了什么，包括自己的命运。”  
他刚发出去，孙权的电话就打了进来，响个不停。曹丕任由那个旧手机一直响，屏幕亮了又黑，直到最后一点电量消失，彻底关机。


End file.
